Kim Possible vs Lord Possible
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: When Kim and Ron go on a mission to stop Drakken, they accidentally get sucked into nowhere. When Kim sees her futrue self is evil, she has to go forward in time and defeat herself. Oh yea and Ron becomes GJ's new Dr. Director and gets really buff I think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible! Kim Possible characters and settings belong to Disney!

Kim Possible vs. Lord Possible

"Ron, it's just a word problem!" Kim was getting annoyed.

Ron would not get put from under the table. They were doing math homework and the next problem was a word problem.

"I told you before, Kim! I don't want my head to explode!" Ron whined from under her.

"Come out or I'll drag you out!" Kim demanded.

Ron refused with a simple shake of his head, making his messy golden hair even messier.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Kim reached under the table and grabbed Ron's ankles. Ron tried to pry her slender and strong fingers off, but he failed.

"Help! Help!" Ron called.

"Rufus! Get the duck tape!" Kim commanded.

Rufus ran to the drawer and grabbed the object Kim had requested. He handed her the tape and Kim grabbed it quickly and placed it on the table. Once Kim got Ron trapped onto the seat, she got the tape and taped his hands to the table and his feet to the floor.

"Kim! Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!" Ron pleaded.

"Ron, I'm not killing you, I'm keeping you from failing."

"Fine! I give up! But you haven't seen the last of me Possible!"

"Whatever."

Soon the Kimmunicator beeped its catchy tune.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Drakken is on his way back to his lair in England right now. He just got stole a giant laser that dematerializes. He's planning on using it to threaten the kings, queens, and presidents of all of the countries in the world," Wade answered.

"We're on it!" Kim said.

"Thank the lord! Thank you!" Ron said.

Kim freed him and grabbed his wrist. They ran up to Kim's room and got out their mission clothes. Ron always kept a spare at Kim's. Kim grabbed her clothes and ran behind the small changing divider wall (those walls that you see in rooms so that two people can change in the same room without seeing each other). Ron looked the other way and took off his shirt and started to change.

About two hours later, Kim and Ron were getting ready to jump from the smooth-riding black B2Bomber. "Thanks for the ride Lt. Reese!" Kim called into the cockpit. "Don't mention it!" Lt. Reese replied. Kim and Ron jumped from the jet and dived down.

Ron always hated diving, but for some while now, whenever he was diving from out of a plane, he tended to look down at Kim. That made him feel better every time, but today, Kim was next to him so when Kim turned her head to look at Ron, Ron quickly looked away and blushed. Kim smiled to herself and turned her head back so she looked at the ground.

Suddenly, a neon-blue portal opened up below them and swallowed them.

Kim and Ron found themselves soon hanging onto each other in mid air. Everything had something to do with time. Clocks, watches of all kinds. She realized that she snuggled deeper into Ron's arms. She looked up to find Ron looking around, examining their surroundings. She grinned and Ron looked down.

"Hey there," Ron smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Kim answered.

They stared at each other until Ron felt that someone was watching them. He looked away and his face turned severely tinted with red. Kim blushed and looked down. She pulled out of Ron's arms and rubbed her arm.

"Kim? Do you feel like we're being watched?" Ron asked, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Yes. Now that you mention it I do," Kim answered, looking around.

"I wonder where we are," Ron thought out loud.

That was when someone stepped out from the shadows.

"You are nowhere. You are in the time of no time," answered a voice.

Kim and Ron turned and found a person that made them gasp.

* * *

Author's Note: Just for the heads up, I got the main plot and alot of the events from the new Danny Phantom movie, The Ultimate Enemy. So don't say 'shame on me' because I tend to fuse whatever I'm really really into with Kim Possible. I'm basically taking that movie, twisting it and changing the all of the characters. Oh and no flames plz because if you do, I will block you. Thank you for reading my story and this note and I will update soon:) 


	2. A Ron You Weren't Expecting

I hope you guys read and reviewed! thanx for all of the supporters! Here's the 2nd chappie! oh! And by the way, Kim and Ron are not dating…. yet.

* * *

"Who are you?" Kim asked, stepping in front of Ron to protect him.

"I am Father Time," the stranger answered.

"You know, for some reason, that name doesn't surprise me," Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Why are we…?" Kim started.

"Here?" Father Time finished, "Because we must destroy your future and create peace to the future world."

"Me? What am I going to do?" Kim asked worriedly.

"I shall show you first Ronald's future," Father Time, "From there I think you can guess."

With a shake of his purple staff, a neon green portal opened before them and an older man showed up. He had bulging muscles that showed in his form-fitting Global Justice uniform. The man had messy blonde hair with a bunch of small freckles. This guy also had five' o'clock shadow.

Kim stared dreamily at the muscular man and asked, "Who is that?"

"Just guess."

Ron looked more closely at the man.

"That's me! That's me, isn't it!" Ron guessed excitedly.

"That is correct. This here is Ronald. Or should I say, Dr. Ron Stoppable, Director of Global Justice." Father Time explained.

Kim quickly snapped out of her trance when she heard that it was Ron, but it was too late. Ron had already seen the look on her face.

"I bet you think I'm gonna be pretty hunky, don't ya?" Ron teased.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Kim snapped back, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Father Time asked, sounding a bit irritated by the playful behavior.

Father Time shook his staff again and the portal showed the older Ron talking to a brunette and an African American girl about the same age.

"As you can see, Ronald, here, is talking to his only closest friends that he has left. After a colossal tragedy, Kimberly was no longer part of his life," Father Time continued.

"So I'm going to die?" Kim asked. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Not necessarily," Father Time answered, "But the hero you are now, will change completely."

"So Kim's going to turn…?" Ron started.

"Evil? Well let's find out."

Father Time shook his staff and the portal showed an older woman with long, flowing red hair.

* * *

Author's Notes: hey! listen up! i'm going to update only if i get five reviews, but if it takes more than a month, then i'll update. Chappie 3, comin up! be prepared for the worst of tradgedies! no flames cuz of it thou. KR fans might not like the next chappie, but they will want to continue readin cuz the end will have alot of KR fluff. byes! 


End file.
